Gold Angst
by DarkflamesAsh
Summary: Involves my OC/Mr. Gold filled with Cute scenes and angst.


A side story for giggles about my OC and Mr. Gold. I just keep imagining all these cute side moments between these two, so consider this like a filler present, waiting for my beta to read my original copies, but may upload them shortly.

* * *

><p>"Something wrong, Rumple?" The Girl asked softly as she settled down next to him. Their hands almost, but not quite, touching. Rumplestiltskin smiled, she was so cute, never asking, just taking what was offered and nothing more.<p>

"Nope, nothing. Everything's perfect." He answered gently reaching up to stroke her hair. He couldn't tell her. Never. She was too sweet. Too innocent. She couldn't handle it if he told her he loved her.

"You want me to fetch some logs for the fire?" She offered gently, oblivious to his want, need to tell her he loved her, but he kept in.

"No, just stay here, will ya? Just stay with me." He pleaded softly a hand reaching out to stop her from sitting up, just to keep her close, still not touching her, despite how much he wanted to. He loved her so much, it hurt.

"Of course." She answered, unable and unwilling to deny her love anything. Because that's what he was to her. Rumplestiltskin was the love of her life. But she couldn't tell him that. Could never tell him. He didn't see her that way, and she knew it.

*story brooke*

"Mr. Gold."

"Ma'am." He whispered softly his heart breaking as she skipped by, her smile brilliant and amazing. She was so beautiful it made him hurt. What was worse were the boys, the men, the other people she dated. Every man boy she dated he wanted to kill. Each one she skipped to, he thought about threatening them. But, at least here they were together. No bars separating them. No jail cell. The Queen had fulfilled her promise to him. She gave him comfort. But what good was the town without someone to share it with…God, she made him crazy.

*Enchanted World Jail*

"Rumple, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't get me out of here, dearie."

"But I can't break you out."

"Then why are you here? Just to torture me!"

"It's not like that Rumple, please listen to me."

"What is it like, then, mm?"

"Its-I-"

"I know, you sold me out to the prince! And for what? What did he promise you for me?"

"Please, listen to me!"

"No! I listened to you! I gave you speech, I protected you! Cared for you! And I was rewarded with betrayal of the worse kind!"

"No, please, it wasn't-"

"Just leave."

"But-"

"No, leave! Go back to your forest! That's all that matters! You and your woods! Go! Leave me and cease your mockery!"

"But Rumple-"

"No! You don't get to call me that! Don't ever say my name again!"

"But I-"

"Get out!"

And she did. She left him for good that time. He didn't see her leave, but he could hear her. Heard her dash up the steps, but he didn't hear the tears. Never heard the tears as they spilled down her cheeks.

*story brooke*

"Good bye, Mr. Gold."

"Good bye, Ren."

"That's not my name. At least not to you. You can't call me that." She said managing to make it sweet and gentle at the same time while it was biting and cruel. He didn't want her to leave. He watched her as she smiled and left, her smile bouncing back as she passed other people who lived in the town. He felt his throat close up as she left. He wanted to scream at her. Wanted to yell and cry, to cling to her and beg her to stay.

But he didn't do any of that. Instead, he stood there as Regina walked up and began to chit chat with him happily. And he watched her smile sweetly and gently hook arms with the Sherriff. Felt, heard, could almost swear he'd see it if he looked down as his heart broke. He thought being locked in that cave was torture. This was torture. Watching his heart, his world, and his life walk out with another man. Watch her smile and laugh and kiss with someone other than him. And no amount of torture like that would make him ask Regina to get rid of anyone she was seeing, because at least she was smiling.

*Enchanted Forest*

"Will you stay with me forever?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"I just worry, Rumple. I worry one day you'll see someone and leave me here alone. You know I'd die without you here in these woods with me."

"And I without you."

"How did we exist before we met?"

"Hahaha, We didn't. We just thought we were."

"So, you won't leave?"

"Never."

"And you won't ask me to?"

"No, but I may beg."

"For what?"

"For you to stay."

-Fin


End file.
